Episode 180 (Hospital Horrors)
Summary Ray is hospitalized with a deadly disease and it seems someone may want to keep him there. Story Molly knocks on Ray's door. Molly: "RAAAAAAAAAAY! Let's goooooooo!" Ray: "You annoying,Hispanic,bratty girl! I'm sick of this! Every three days you always annoy me by asking for horrible requests like outdoor playtime. I'm sick of it!" Deema: "CLOSE THAT CLOMPLAING LOOPHOLE OF YOURS AND GET YOUR TAIL FIN OUT OF HERE!!!" Ray: "Awww,that's my Deema. You see,you could learn something from her. Deema screams at people,she gets what she wants." Molly: "Then come on. Let's go to my playhouse." Molly's dad was painting the last coat of paint on Molly's playhouse. The guppies (Molly,Gil,Deema,Goby,Oona,Nonny,Ray and Anna) have to wait. Gil: "Hey,Goby." Goby: "Yes?" Gil: "Have you ever wondered about Master Dark Fish? Like...whenever he gets arrested,he always finds a way to escape jail." Goby: "Oh please! Master Dark Fish is always clever enough to get out of jail,no matter how hard he tried. Besides,if he was trapped in a huge tower,he can just get out of there without a problem. He must be one smart supervillain." Gil: "Hmmm...that's interesting. I never thought he could be smart enough to escape from anything." Deema: "It's 100 percent possible that he's one clever supervillain!" Molly's Dad: "Okay,it's finished! You kids can go in now!" Molly: "Thanks dad! Let's go,guys!" The guppies swam in Molly's new playhouse. It looked like the inside of a circus. Goby: "Wow! The inside looks awesome!" Ray: "Yeah,it do-"(looks and saw Koosh,the snail)"Hey,what are you doing here?" Koosh: "Oh,well I was so bored this weekend that I couldn't find something fun to do,and so I wanted to play here. You know,it's really hard for me to fit in when you got a bunch of preschoolers here because I get to see kids play and..."(he started crying)"LOOK HOW I TURNED OUT!!!"(he's now sobbing really hard)"You have any idea how hard it is now...for me? To watch little kids play while I get little fun!?" Ray: "Oh wow...it stinks to be an eight-year-old like you,DERP,DERP,DERP,and DERP! Anyway,can you go out and play with your friends?" Koosh: "What's my favorite color?" Ray: "You should know what your favorite color is,duh! Unless...maybe you don't have a favorite color." Koosh: "Of course I do! My favorite color is yellow because-" Ray: "It's the color of popcorn?" Koosh: "Yes...well,no...I love popcorn...I love yellow because...it's the color of bananas...yay,bananas!" Ray: "There,you got it..."(cough)"Dummy!"(cough) Koosh: "What?" Ray: "Nothing,just go." Koosh slithered out the door,then he returned back inside. Ray: "What?" Koosh: "What's my favorite color?" Ray: "Koosh! You told me! It was yellow! YELLOW! Yellow is your favorite color because it's the color of bananas!" Koosh: "Oh,now I remember...what's my favorite food?" Ray: "BANANAS!!" Koosh: "Oh,that's right." Ray: "There you go...Koosh,close you eyes." Koosh does so,and Ray pushes Koosh outside the playhouse and quickly closes the door. Koosh: "Can I open my eyes now?" Ray went to go play with the other guppies,when Molly's dad came in with goodie bags. There was Jolly Ranchers. The guppies quickly ate their candy except for Gil. Anna: "Gil,you barely touched your candy." Gil: "Molly?" Molly: "What?" Gil: "The Jolly Ranchers...these doesn't taste right." Nonny: "Maybe they're sour." Gil: "It's that...and...they look like pills." Molly couldn't believe what Gil was saying. Molly: "You are a disgrace to me!!!" Gil: "Molly...screaming at your friends...does that feel good to you?" Molly: "Well,no..." Ray: "But I did saw Koosh came here,was acting like a fool,and I told him to talk a little stroll down the park." The scene shows Koosh on a tall tree,with a blindfold covering his eyes. Koosh: "Wow,mom. I never thought my bedroom walls feel like tree barks." The scene comes back to the guppies. Ray: "Like I said,if you're clever enough,you can escape from anything. Master Dark Fish escaped from jail many times,you know that. Why? Because he's smart and quick." Gil: "Okay,so what does that have to do with Jolly Ranchers?" Ray: "I don't really know. I'm just saying it." Gil: "What'll that be,my motto?" Ray: "Would you like to have one?" Gil: "I don't know. Maybe that'll be Master Dark Fish's motto." Then,it felt silent. No one ever mentioned Master Dark Fish around Molly's dad. The guppies did not know much about Master Dark Fish. Nothing. Not even his childhood. They didn't even know how he started to become bad. Gil: "Would it?! Would he ever really know what's he doing,or is he actually faking his cleverness?!" Ray: "Quiet..." Gil: "Why?" Ray: "Just forget it!!" Ray had never been this angry to his friend. Gil: "No!" Ray: "Gil! I swear,if you don't stay away from me in the next five seconds,I'll-" Gil: "You'll what? Be mean to your best friend,Raymond?!" Ray then gave Gil an angry glare. Ray: "Do you want me to hurt you?" Gil: "Uh,no." Ray: "Then go away!" Gil: "Sure,sorry for what I did..." Ray: "Just go!" Gil then swam as fast as he could to the ballroom. Ray then stared at the remaining guppies around the table. Ray: "Let this be a lesson for all of you. I will never talk about Master Dark Fish ever. So don't bring it up. I don't have to talk about him,I don't want to talk about him,and I will not talk about him,okay? No questions asked." Oona: "Ugh...Ray?" Ray: "I SAID NO QUESTIONS!!!" Oona: "I was just going to say you didn't eat your fortune cookie!!!"(crying) Ray: "Oooh! Thank you! Ha ha,sorry about that. I do enjoy cookies that tell my fortune. Okay." Ray then ate his cookie and read his fortune,and he then laughed. Ray: "Hey guys! Read this!"(reads the fortune)"Be warned,you are about to experience the worst week of your existence starting right now. Ha ha! How crazy is that?" Just then,a red octopus hops in and grabs Ray with its long tentacles and starts to strangle Ray until his face turns purplish blue. Ray:(rarely breathing)"H-help me!" The boy tried so hard to get one breath. The other guppies then immediately calmed the octopus with a squeaky toy and it hopped out the playhouse with the toy in one tentacle. Ray: "Thanks..." Deema: "Cookie karma!" Ray: "Deema,seriously!" Deema: "Ray boy,you need to,like,seriously chill out!" Before Ray could say anything he started throwing up the candy. Ray: "Ewwwww! Those sweets were horrible!!!" Then he puked again. Goby: "But they tasted really good!" Ray: "H-how are you guys not sick?" Deema: "Cookie karma!" Ray: "Deema! Please!" He puked again. Anna: "Ahhh! Soo gross! Like ahh! I'm soo leaving!" She swam out of the playhouse. Just then,Ray's skin turns red. Ray: "Aaah! I look hideous!" Deema: "Wow...not even one minute yet and all this happened. I think this is karma from the cookie." Goby: "No! No! I can fix it! Maybe some makeup will do!" Deema & Nonny: "Makeup?! Ahaha!" Goby: "Hey! Makeup makes you look less ugly and more pretty!" Molly: "Uhh..." Ray just ignored that comment and headed to the bathroom. However,he didn't look where he was going and hit his head on the wall and was knocked out. Then,Ashlie opened the door. Ashlie: "What's going on here?" Little does she know,the door squished Ray's face against the wall. Molly: "Ashlie!!!" Ashlie: "What?!" Molly: "Ray!" Ashlie: "What about him?!" Molly pointed to the wall that which Ray was crushed against. Ashlie: "Oooh." Gil: "You can come back,Molly! Ray is knocked out!" Molly then swam back to the rest of the gang. Molly: "And how long did that fortune cookie say this was gonna last?" Nonny: "A week." Deema: "Wow..." Molly: "What happened?" Nonny: "Ray opened a fortune cookie and now he's getting a bunch of cookie karma." Molly: "Oh,I see..." Gil: "Hey guys! Look at Ray's skin! It keeps on changing colors!" The guppies watched as Ray's skin constantly changes colors. Nonny: "I think this is a lot more than getting knocked out!" Gil: "What do you mean?" Nonny: "This could be serious! Someone call 911!" Deema quickly got the phone. Deema: "What numbers do you dial for that?" Later,the 9 guppies were waiting impatiently at the hospital for results on Ray. A nurse finally came with the results. Goby: "Well?" Nurse: "We can confirm it. Someone poisoned the candy." Molly,Deema,Oona,Anna,Goby,Nonny,and Gil just sat in the hospital's waiting room. In a few minutes they would find out if Ray would come out dead or alive after being poisoned from the candy. Gil: "Let's just think...if Ray does die wouldn't that mean..." Nonny: "How about we try to think the best and not the worst?" Anna:(shook her head)"No. If we think the best our hopes will only go too high. We need to think of what would happen to Ray if he dies,because we might have no choice but to tell Ray's parents the bad news..." Molly: "Tell his parents?" Oona: "Wouldn't they get worried?" Goby: "They might." Gil: "Oona,they'll be a bit upset at first. If we tell them,I'm sure they'll-" Oona: "No! Don't you get it? Haven't you seen those parts on TV,where the character's best friend dies,he tells his friend's parents and they start to get upset and cry? That's how Ray's parents are gonna react!" Deema: "Relax,Oona. I'm sure they'll understand." Nonny: "But not understand how candy can poison a little kid." Gil: "But wait! None of us are gonna spread the bad news to Ray's parents. The doctors would." Deema: "No way! First,when Ray dies,the doctors will tell us,then we tell his parents what happened. And about parents crying over their child's death,Oona,that mostly happens in cartoons." Oona: "Oooh! This is so sad!"(crying) Anna: "What's even more sad is that your crying over my love's death and not yours." Nonny: "Hey!" Deema: "You should be the saddest,Oona,since that Chinese red head is the one that cheered your miserable face up." Molly: "Can you really put enough poison in candy to kill someone?" Anna: "I guess..." Oona: "Who would want to kill my love?" Gil: "His cousin,Jason..." Goby: "How did you-" Gil: "He and Ray get into a lot of fights." Nonny: "Why would Jason kill anybody?" Goby: "Right. We never thought of that..." Oona: "I doubt the poison was that toxic that it would kill my brave love!" Molly: "Brave? Ray once saved his siblings when they wandered into a bear's cave." Gil: "You know,I think Ray is lucky he's dying now and not before,with his bravery..." Deema: "Okay,let's stop thinking the worst! Ray is alive! No doubt about it!" Nonny: "He might,but like I said,do not get your hopes that high..." Gil: "Can we just stop being negative all the time? I'm sick of it! This is already making us feel depressed!" Nonny: "I'm just looking at it the real way! Did you even see Ray before we took him to the hospital?" Then a familiar character came in the room and the guppies' eyes widened at what they saw. It was Tulip;a long,thick green stem for the body,leaves for the arms,and the tulip for the head. He's got black oval-shaped eyes and a mouth. Guppies: "Tulip?" Tulip: "Yeah?" Goby: "You work here?" Tulip: "Yes! All of the plants and flowers work at the hospital now! It's our new gig! Since we were almost forgotten by everyone,we try to show our power." Gil: "But I thought the monsters ran the hospital?" Tulip: "They did,but you know,there were too many 'accidental' deaths,so,yea..." Anna: "Look,is Ray safe or not?" Tulip: "He is fine. This was far from serious,not even hospital-worthy. We just need Doctor Dandelion to see his clipboard to confirm he's fine,and you kids are all set to go." Molly,Deema,Oona,Anna,Gil,Goby,and Nonny all sighed. They had done all that worrying for nothing. Nonny: "Told you thinking negative was bad!" Then Tulip went back in Ray's room. Gil: "Hey!" Tulip:(turned around)"What?" Gil: "What are you going back in Ray's room for?" Tulip: "Uhhh,nothing important...bye!"(quickly closes the door) Molly had a suspicious look on her face. Goby: "Stop being such an annoying little female detective! I'm sure he's doing nothing!" Molly: "We'll see...we'll see..." In Ray's hospital room,his eyes slowly opened. He'd had the worst night of his life! What an awful dream. When his eyes opened,he saw that someone was writing on his hospital clipboard. Ray: "H-hey...what are you doing?" The person just dropped the clipboard and ran off. Then Dandelion and the 7 guppies came in the room. Dandelion: "Let's see the data we got from you on this nice and obviously truthful clipboard." As he read it over,he gasped. Gil: "What is it,Doc?" Dandelion: "Oh,guys...this Chinese red head has Pongo Wrongo disease." Anna: "What's that?" Dandelion: "Well,it's-"(slithered out the room)"AHHHHHHH!" Goby: "What is that?" Nonny: "Is it contagious?" Oona: "Can it kill us?!" Ray:(calmly)"Guys..." Molly: "Deema! Go to that computer and Google whatever disease that was. Hurry!" The blonde girl then quickly swam to the computer,turned it on,and Googled the disease. Oona: "What does it say?" Ray: "Oh,guys..." Deema:(reads the article)"Uhh,okay. It says Pongo Wrongo is an extremely rare disease where bacteria enters the body and starts formatting brain cells until the patient starts hallucinating. The bacteria then slowly enters other important areas of the body and,within 48 hours,kills the patient. Oh wow..." Goby: "Is there a cure?!" Deema:(skimmed through the Internet article)"Ummm...it is possible to survive with the disease but they must live in a special hospital in an air bubble for the rest of their life and take 20 shots of green goo per day." Oona: "Oh Deema! What does that say right there?!"(pointed at a section on the website) Deema:(reads the section)"Pongo Wrongo is extremely contagious...especially to those 18 or younger..." Gil: "We're 18 or younger!!!" Molly,Deema,Oona,Anna,Goby,Gil,and Nonny all turned to Ray. Ray: "Hey." Molly,Deema,Oona,Anna,Goby,Gil,Nonny: "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The 7 guppies all swam out of the room as fast as they possibly could. Soon,the 7 guppies had to take a shot because they were around Ray for a few minutes and they would catch the disease. Dandelion: "Good news,guppies! You're all safe!" Anna: "But you said Ray was fine?" Dandelion: "We thought he was fine,until the clipboard told us otherwise. Until then,we will interview your red head friend so we can find out more." Oona: "How are you going to interview him without catching the disease?" Dandelion then snapped his "fingers" and a few hospital employees brought out Ray,who was in a gigantic rubber bubble. Dandelion: "He isn't going to spread the disease to anyone!" Ray:(angry)"I don't even have the disease!" Dandelion: "Denial! That is one of the signs of Pongo Wrongo! How are you so sure that you don't have the disease?" Ray: "I have good evidence that I do not have it!" Dandelion: "What's that? The clipboard said you do! The clipboard is never wrong!" Ray: "I saw another red head changing the clipboard."(points at Tulip)"YOU!" Tulip: "Me?" Ray: "Yes you! You changed the clipboard! Why are you doing this?" Tulip: "Oh,that's absurd! I've done no such thing!" Molly: "Then why did you go back to Ray's room right before his clipboard said he has it?" Tulip: "Ray's room is a shortcut to the bathroom,okay?!" Dandelion: "This clipboard is obviously real! You can tell!" Molly: "Let me see the clipboard." Dandelion hands Molly the clipboard. Molly: "How come the part that says that Ray has the disease is written in pencil?" Dandelion: "Hmm...I don't know...I think you are onto something,kid. But this isn't enough evidence to let Rsy out of here!" Gil: "Then what is?" Dandelion: "He going to have the shots." Ray: "Okay." Dandelion: "Bring out the cups,fellas!" Then two small petunias carried in a pitcher with the most shiniest green liquid Ray has ever seen. Ray: "That is the most shiniest green liquid I've ever seen!" Dandelion: "It is,it's a world record!" Rsy: "For the shiniest drink ever?" Dandelion: "No! The most coldest drink ever! And to think that we only need to let you have it for five hours." Ray: "Five...hours?!" Dandelion: "Yeah." Ray: "Okay,I am NOT doing that! Is there anything else I can do to prove I don't have the disease?" Dandelion: "Well,if you don't show any signs of it within the next 48 hours,we would let you out. Then your parents could sign a few papers and VOUALA,you will enjoy the rest of your life!" Ray: "Okay,thanks Doc." Dandelion: "No problem." Ray: "Hey,what are the signs?" Dandelion: "Well,the three common signs are hair loss,red skin,iching,and if it's severe,extreme back pain that lasts more than a month. So,if you shown any of those,you'll be put in the bubble and have those 20 shots of the green liquid per day and you will live at this hospital! Kekeh! I have to go now,work on other patients! Ciao!"(slithers out of the room) Ray: "Wait!" Dandelion:(stops)"What?" Ray: "Can you make Tulip NOT be here for the next 48 hours?" Dandelion: "If I do that,will you have no other excuses if you show any signs?" Ray: "Yes." Dandelion: "Alright,Tulip,get over here." Tulip: "Sup?" Dandelion: "I recommend you a paid vacation for the next two days." Tulip: "Oh really? Wait...is this some kind of a joke?" Dandelion: "Nope." Tulip: "Okay,when do I start?" Dandelion: "Now,bro." And Tulip then quickly slithered out of the hospital. Dandelion: "Sometimes I just wonder about that boy." Ray: "So what do I do now?" Dandelion: "Go back to your room." It took Ray a while but he finally fell asleep in his bubble. When he woke up he saw that he was no longer in his bubble! Someone must have somehow popped it without waking him up. Then he looked to his right and saw someone was cutting his bang. The person was in a mask so Ray didn't know who it was. He saw a few pieces of his red hair falling off. Ray tried to grab the person's arm but it quickly ran off. Ray (yelling): "Hey! Come back here,you!" But of course,the person didn't come back. The Dandelion came in Dandelion: "Well,let's see what happened this morning." Ray: "Ugh,doc!" Dandelion: "Wow!" Ray: "Some person in a mask messed up my hair!" Dandelion: "I thought you promised no to make up excuses!" Ray: "I'm making up nothing!" Dandelion: "I am not listening to you. Like I said before,you'll be living in a special hospital room and will receive 100 sips per day for the rest of your life!" Ray: "Do I have to?" Dandelion: "Unless you wanna die!" Ray sighed. He knew it was pointless for him to continue insisting that he didn't have the disease. Dandelion wouldn't believe him. Ray: "When do I start?" Dandelion: "In exactly 24 hours!" Ray: "But...what about my friends?" Dandelion: "Don't worry,I'll tell them your fate!" Ray: "NO! I mean,what are they gonna do?!" ---- Dandelion: "Your friends? They will most likely forget about you or not." It then silent for a minute. Then Dandelion noticed something. Dandelion: "Boy,you're not in your bubble! Why the heck is that?! This whole hospital could catch that disease!" Ray: "I don't know! Probably I popped when I was asleep or something." Dandelion then examines the boy's hair. Dandelion: "Wow." Ray: "Yes." Dandelion: "So how can you be a Chinese redhead?" Ray: "Chinese redheads are barely around..." Dandelion: "Well anyway,I think we are going to have to order a metal bubble just for you." Ray: "I'm going to have no life,am I?" Dandelion: "Probably not. We will have your new bubble in about six hours." Ray: "What's the point of living without life?!" Dandelion: "What are you saying?" Ray: "When I'm in my bubble,do not give me those daily drinks." Dandelion: "But if we don't give you them,you will die!" Ray: "I don't care." Dandelion: "Fine,your life,redhead." Just then,the other 7 guppies rushed into his hospital room. Dandelion: "Hey,hey,hey! Hold it there,kids! You guys will get infected by the disease as well. Stay far away from the redhead as possible,got it?" Molly,Gil,Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny,Anna: "Yes,sir." Oona (weeping): "Ray,what's going to happen to you?"(crying) Anna: "Remember what it says online,Oona?" He's going to have to stay in a special hospital like this one and receive 100 sips per day,but he will live." Oona (clapping her hands): "Oh goodie! You're going to live after all,Ray!" Dandelion: "Not really." Goby: "What do you mean? Was the Internet article false or something?" Dandelion: "No. What you read what indeed true." Molly: "Then why did you say he's going to die?!" Dandelion: "Because your friend wants to die." Oona: "Why?" Dandelion: "He doesn't like the way his life is going right now." Oona: "What do you think happens when someone dies?" Dandelion: "No one knows for sure,but there are theories." Deema: "What are they?" Dandelion: "Your body and brain rot,or you go off to some place that is religious."